Love is a battle baby
by brokenvoice
Summary: A collection of one-shot songfics featuring LILEY. please read :D
1. Won't go home without you

1**Authors note: Welcome. This will be my first try writing a one-shot about Miley and Lilly. If you read it please review.  
Say what ever your really think about it and tell me if I did a good job. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimers: I do not own in any way shape or form Disney's Hannah Montan or any of these characters.  
I am only using them with my own plot and actions. I also don't own the song that I used in this story.  
Keep in mind that this will be a femslash, so if that bothers you then you should stop reading now and go away.  
Keep flames to yourself. Thank you. Happy reading.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Won't Go Home Without You**

"**Love takes off the masks we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within**" - **James Baldwin**

_Sometimes things happen in life we cannot control. The weather, the oceans waves, time, and who we fall in love with.  
When something you can't control slaps you in the face all you can do is hope and pray it never gets any worse than it  
already is. Of course doing that just ends up jinxing it, if you believe in that anyway. Sometimes we just gotta learn to  
step up to the plate, get in our batting stance, and be prepared to swing. We might miss or we might hit a home run.  
Maybe it's destiny or fate. Or just plan luck either way you got to be ready for what comes next. And if you do miss  
you just got to learn to be ready to stand up to the plate next time around._

_It's been two years, 3 months, 84 days since I've known the cold hard truth. I'm in love with my best friend.  
Now I know your probably wandering why that's so bad huh? Well my best friends a girl. I'm a girl. See the problem?  
Well no.. ok so the whole where both girls isn't the real problem considering I'm not a homophobic or anything.  
Being a famous pop sensation gives me an open mind about a lot of things. It's I'm scared. I'm scared of what she'll say when I tell her.  
I'm scared of being around. I'm going out of my mind!!_

_Every time I'm around Lilly, it's like I can't breath. It hurts so much being around her, hugging her, seeing her smile,  
or her eyes light up when she's happy or seeing her eyes empty when she's heart broken. Knowing that when I say  
I love you it means totally different from when she says it. It's hard being the best friend, just the best friend. And now it's getting worse._

_She's been over a lot cause her parents are going through a break up right now. I don't a time out, lets take  
some time apart break up either. I'm saying the whole I'm leaving your staying, lets get the papers and get them signed kind of break up._

_Yea. A divorce._

_It's killing Lilly from the inside out. She can't eat, she won't smile, she doesn't laugh unless it's forced,  
my god she's falling apart. And it's killing me. Just when I get the nerve, the courage, get over my fear  
and tell her I'm in love with her I can't. Cause I know she can't deal with it right now. She's torn. So torn.  
She's like a little town that just got hit by hurricane, barely hanging on. She's like a little dog that's miles  
away from home when it gets hit by a car. All alone and in pain. To make matters worse she has to choose.  
Choose if she wants to live with her mom or her dad._

_And that terrifies me. It down right scares me shit-less. Pardon the language, but it does. I've never felt so helpless since...  
since momma died and daddy was in so much pain._

_The thing is her mom is staying in the house and her dad's moving to New York I believe. And Lilly knows whoever  
she chooses it's gonna kill the other one. Sure there will be trips to see the other one, but that's not the point.  
Lilly doesn't want to do that to her mom or her dad. She can't put someone in so much pain like that.  
She's so kind hearted that's one of the reasons I fell for her. Cause in a world of so much hate she's  
always looking ahead with a smile and an open hand._

_I feel so bad for saying this, but I'm praying she chooses her mom. I can't see Lilly go. I can't have her leave me.  
No. It's not fair. I know I know life ain't fair, but still I've already lost my mom don't I get a break? All I can do is ho_-

Suddenly the sound of a slamming door brought Miley out of her thoughts as she ran downstairs to see what  
the commotion was all about. What she saw broke her heart even more.

" Lilly?" she asked when she came down the stairs to see the person of her thoughts standing in the middle  
of the living room, tears streaming down her face. She edged closer reaching out, only to cause Lilly to take a step back.

" Lil what's wrong? What happened? Talk to me lil..please"

Looking up to face Miley, Lilly spoke with her jaw tight, "You happened Miley! You happened!"

Miley looked at Lilly in disbelief, had she done something wrong? " What do you mean Lil? What did I do?"  
again Miley takes a step closer to Lilly and this time Lilly jumps back as if Miley was some sort of disease.  
Pain and sadness fills Miley's eyes while anger and hatred overcomes Lilly's

"Don't touch me! This is all your fault! Do you know all the shit I've been through the past couple weeks?!"

"Yea Lil I know the divor-"

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!!! Don't say it! God dammit Miles! I come to you for confront and you throw it all back in my face!"

" I don't know what your talking abou-"

"YES YOU DO!!! Stop lying to me!! Just Stop!!" Lilly was now back against the door breathing heavily as if  
she just ran a marathon. She was trapped.

"Lil..please..just tell me..what did I do?" stepping forward once again Miley put a hand on Lilly's shoulder.  
"Please just tell me. Is it about the divorc-?"

SMACK!

With wide eyes Miley took a step back from, not from the force of the hit, but from the shock.  
Lilly had just slapped her and she didn't know why.

Hand still raised in the air Lilly turned and opened the door taking one look at Miley before saying,  
"I hate you Miley. I thought you were my best friend, but you lost that title when you told Oliver about my parents."  
And then she was gone.

Miley sank to the floor when she heard the door close. Closed her eyes as she felt the tears beginning to form.  
Lilly hates her now. With her heart in her throat Miley began sobbing. She was so worried about Lilly she had to tell someone.  
And Oliver was her best friend. Before Miley. She just needed someone to talk to. Someone who could help Lilly too.

She trusted Oliver to keep quite about it, but no. The donut always opens his mouth. And know Lilly hates her.

Gaining the strength to get up Miley walked over to the phone, picked it up and started dialing.  
She wasn't letting Lilly go that easily.  
No and Oliver was going to help her. This much he owed her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly and Oliver walked into the building together. It was a place called Sun and Moon a popular teen  
place to hang out and have a good time.

"Come on Oliver. Why the hell are you making me do this?" an annoyed Lilly asked for the millionth  
time in the last ten minutes as they sat down in their booth.

"Cause Lil I'm your best friend and as a best friend I have the right to make you go have some fun  
when you need it. It's in the contract you signed years ago."

" That was a coloring book Olly. The only reason my name was in it was cause we didn't want anyone to steal it.  
We were 6 you donut."

"Ok so there was no contract. So what. You need to relax. You've been so uptight lately. With the um div-"  
Oliver paused mid sentence and cleared his throat " So anyways what do you want to drink? It's on me I promise."

Lilly sighed for the millionth time that night. _Oliver is just as pushy as Mile- No. I will not think about her.  
I trusted her and she breaks it. _With a shake of her head Lilly comes out of her thoughts and looks at the menu.

"I'll have a Mountain Dew."

"Alright." With a wave of his hand Oliver calls over a waitress and orders to Mountain Dews  
and some chilly cheese fries.

" So Lil. You gonna tell me what's wro-?"

" Hello Hello Hello!" a big voice booms throughout the building cutting Oliver off.

"Tonight, as some of you may know, is our music night!" Whistles and claps erupted throughout the building.  
" Alright. Alright. Calm down. We have some singers lined up with songs they've chosen to sing for us tonight.  
We've got our own shop band" more claps " with us tonight so it won't be like any other music night.  
Alright our first singer is a lovely young lady. She has chosen to sing a song called 'Won't Go Home Without You'.  
Please welcome Miss Miley Stewart!!"

Once Lilly heard that name she snapped out of her daydream and jumped from the table. She was prepared to run,  
but what she wasn't prepared for was the hand that would grab her arm to keep her from going anywhere.

"Let me go Oliver. I don't want to see or hear her right now. She's a liar and a stuck up bi-"

" Don't you finish that sentence Lillian Truscott. Miley is your best friend. Yes I know she told me about your  
parents when you didn't want her to, but god dammit she was worried sick about you.  
You throw yourself in her arms for comfort and when she gives you that you slap her in the face."

Lilly winced at that. She really didn't mean to hit Miley. She was just so mad

"Your going to sit here and your going to listen to what she has to say. Look around this place Lilly.  
It's full of teens. Teens who could recognize that Miley's voice sounds a lot likes Hannah Montana. Do you realize that?"

Lilly took a sudden breath. No. She didn't realize that, not until Oliver pointed it out anyways. Miley would do that for her?

"Ok. Ok Olly I'll stay." She said as she lowered herself back into the chair and turned to face the staged.

Up on the stage Miley to the mike and look through the crowd and smiled to herself when she saw her.  
Her Lilly. There. Watching. This was worth it she said to herself. Worth

being found out, worth losing her privacy, worth it all. For Lilly.

" Hey everybody. My names Miley and Tonight I'm gonna sing a song for someone very special to me."  
Blue eyes locked with blue eyes as " Lilly I know I broke your trust and I know sorry is never enough.  
But I thought maybe this would be a start. " Deep breath you can do it. This is it. "  
Lilly you are my world and I love you. I'm in love with you. This is for you."  
Miley closed her eyes and took a deep breath as the band started playing. Yes, this is worth it.

**I asked her to stay but she wouldn't Listen  
****She left before I had the chance to say  
****oh  
****The words that would mend the things that were broken  
****But now it's far too late, she's gone away**

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
****Thinking : "Why does this happen to me?  
****Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
****Hard to believe that**

**It's not over tonight  
****Just give me one chance to make it right  
****I may not make it through the night  
****I won't go home without you**

**The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
****The noises that she made kept me awake  
****oh  
****The weight of things that remained unspoken  
****Built up so much it crushed us everyday**

**Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
****Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
****Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
****Hard to believe that**

**It's not over tonight  
****Just give me one more chance to make it right  
****I may not make it through the night  
****I won't go home without you**

**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**

**Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
****Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
****I should have not ever let you go, oh oh oh  
**

**It's not over tonight  
****Just give me one more chance to make it right  
****I may not make it through the night  
****I won't go home without you  
****And I won't go home without you  
****And I won't go home without you  
****And I won't go home without you**

Miley put everything she had into that last line. Once again she searched the crowd and felt her heart drop..  
Lilly was gone. She was gone. Miley ignored the applause through out the building. She felt like a failure.  
She made her way off stage thanked the manager and walked out into the fresh night air.  
For a couple of moments she just stood there and breathed, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall any moment.

" ya know. Some people consider it dangerous to stand outside all alone at night."

Miley jumped at that voice. She turned around so fast she almost go whiplash. She stared at Lilly in disbelief.  
Was she really there?

"Lilly?..." Lilly took a step forward towards Miley. She edged closer until she was able to put her hand on Miley's cheek.  
The same one she slapped earlier. Miley winced on impulse and Lilly didn't fail to notice.

" I'm so sorry Miles. I was mad, hurt, angry about everything and I just took it out on you. I shouldn't have done that."  
Lilly said with sad eyes as she stroked Miley's cheek.

" you don't hate me?" Miley asked with a shaky voice. Afraid of the answer. There was silence.  
A deathly silence it scared Miley like crazy. She was just about to turn and walk away when  
she felt the softest lips cover her own. Is this heaven? Cause if it is I don't want to ever live again.

The kiss was broken and blue eyes stared into blue eyes. Finally Lilly smiled

" I could never hate the person I'm in love with." Miley stood there with wide eyes as she took in Lilly's words.  
Finally a smile stretched across her face as she slammed her lips back against Lilly's. It was filled with passion,  
forgiveness, and most of all love.

They broke apart seconds later and smiled at each other. Miley then grabbed Lilly's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Come on. Lets go home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well there you have it. My first one shot of Miley and Lilly. I've been listening to that song  
' Won't Go Home Without You' for a couple of days now and I just had to write with it.  
The song is by Maroon 5 And I suggest you take a listen to it. You just might like it.  
Thank you for reading and please review. I really want to know how I did.**

**-B.V.**


	2. Skin

**Authors Note: Welcome once again. I have decided to start writing a collection of one shot**

**songfics. I want to start of by thanking all of those who read my first liley and reviewed. It's a great feeling  
****to get a review and to know what my readers think about the story. Well enjoy this one-shot and don't be afraid  
to leave a review. I also would like to add that I have made Miley's mom alive. Cause I can do that.  
If the information in the story isn't right I apologize. I tried my best to understand it. :D **

**Disclaimer: Sighs....no I do not own Hanna Montana. If I did Miley and Lilly would be together not  
Oliver and Lilly. Oh and Jake Ryan would somehow magically "disappear" haha.**

**I also do not own the song Skin by Rascal Flatts. **

* * *

**Enjoy**

"Tell them dear, that if eyes were made for seeing,

Then beauty would be it's own excuse for being." - Ralph Waldo Emerson

Tragedy fills all life. Weather it's a death of a loved one or a battle that never ends. Not all tragedies have a  
horrible ending, but not all end with a smile. The battle along the way is fierce and blood is shed, but you  
have to move on and never give into your enemy. Defeating the enemy is never the main goal, surviving is.  
Staying alive after the battle, living, breathing, that's what always matters. The enemy is never the same.  
It could be your own body that your fighting or your own flesh and blood. In the end you have to draw your  
sword and swing because you can't just stand there and defend until it goes away. This enemy...My enemy is  
much harder to fight, cause no matter how much I stab it, it never bleeds. I cant defend against it, cause it will  
cause me damage. This is a battle I may not win.

_Sarabeth is scared to death_

_To hear what the doctor will say_

_She hasn't been well _

_Since the day that she fell_

_And the bruise, it just won't go away_

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad_

_Flips through an old magazine_

_Till the nurse with a smile_

_Stands at the door_

_And says will you please come with me_

I've never realized until now, how much I hate hospitals. With the doctors and the nurses and all  
their fake smiles and words. Making you read an old magazine about some stupid celebrity when  
your life, your _life_, is slipping away. Frustrated and scared I throw the magazine back on top of the table where I found it.

"Miley, honey, don't trash other peoples stuff." My mother says to me.

"Sorry, mom." She smiles,but it doesn't reach her eyes. It hasn't for a while now. I can't tell you how  
long exactly cause I haven't kept count. Really who would want to have a timer set on any give number  
and once it reaches zero you die? I don't want to have to count every second I have left. Have you ever sat in a room  
and just felt sad? Just this overwhelming sadness you can't explain. It's like the walls of the room or weeping and you can't  
make it stop. That's how this room feels. Waiting. Hoping. Praying. Over and over again in your head you wish you could  
just wake up and realize this is all just a dream. A nightmare. But it's not. And you know cause when they call your name  
and tell you it's your turn you understand. You realize that this is your reality and you can't escape it. No matter how much  
you hope. Pray. Or wish.

_Sarabeth is scared to death_

_Cause the doctor just told her the news_

_Between the red cells and white_

_Something's not right_

_But we're gonna take care of you_

You know that old saying where your dieing and your whole life flashes before your eyes? Well that's how I feel.  
But I have to go threw it over and over and over again. I would say it's not fair, but life isn't. Just turns out I had to  
learn that the hard way. I can tell you I'm not scared of death or what's after death. I'm scared of the people I'll leave  
behind. I won't be able to tell Lilly that she's a dork. Or tell Oliver he's a donuts. Or tell Jackson he's never gonna get a girl.  
Daddy's never gonna walk me down the isle. Momma's never gonna cry her eyes out when I go off to collage. I would say it's  
not fair, but nothing ever is.

The doctor told me that my cells were growing even when my body didn't need them. Which in turn can cause a tumor to  
appear. These growths are considered either benign or malignant. Benign is considered non-cancerous and malignant is  
cancerous. Guess which one I have. Malignant ones can invade other tissues in the body causing it to spread. It gets worse  
as time goes on and some are more powerful than others.

Remember what I was saying about enemy's? Well this is mine. An enemy I can't battle alone. An enemy that's already winning.

_Six chances in ten it won't come back again_

_With the therapy were gonna try_

_It's just been approved _

_It's the strongest there is_

_I think we caught it in time_

All I can think about now is living. I don't wanna die. I have so much left to do. So many people to live for! Why now?  
Why me? I have to speed everything up. Do things I haven't planned on doing yet. Like telling Lilly....

"Hey miles! What did you want to talk about?" Lilly says with a smile, her face covered in ice cream. That's my girl.  
So goofy and dorky. And she'll never be mine. I can't do this. I can't tell her that...that... I might die. Suddenly my eyes fill with  
tears and I choke back a sob.

"Miley? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Talk to me..your scaring me." Concern fills her eyes and I know I can't keep her from this.

"Lilly I have to tell you something. You remember that bruise I got from falling down?"

"Huh? Oh! Yea what about it?"

"It hasn't gone away yet." Confusion flashes across her face, but then she's suddenly smiling again.

" Oh Miley! You had me worried. We both know you take like forever to heal. You remember that one time last year you were swingin-"

"Lilly listen to me. Stop talking. Yes I remember, but its not like that." deep breath. You can do this. " Lilly...i...the bruise..it's...i...."  
more tears roll down my cheeks and my vision blurs. Oh god why...why?

"Miley? What is it? Tell me please."

"I have cancer Lilly....." it's quiet...too quiet.

"Lilly?....." I look up at Lilly and my heart breaks a little more. Tears are pouring down her face. I reach over to wipe them,  
but she slaps my hand away. "Lilly?" she opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. She gets up so fast I can't catch her.

"Lilly! Wait!" but she doesn't. I run out of breath as I lose sight of her down the street. Please god. Tell me why?

_Sarabeth closes her eyes _

_And she dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love is holding her close_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair._

All last night I dreamtof Lilly. How I told her that I love her and she loves me back. We would grow old together  
and have kids. With our own house filled with love and happiness. I cant tell her now. I won't put her through that.  
I won't cause her anymore heartbreak.

_Sarabeth is scared to death_

_As she sits holding her mom_

_cause it would be a mistake _

_For someone to take_

_A girl with no hair to the prom_

The doctor said that I might lose my hair cause of the therapy. I didn't think it would be so soon. Prom .Every girls dream  
and I won't be able to go. Not that I would anyways. I wouldn't want some random boy to take me out. I want Lilly.  
But that's not gonna happen. See she called me today, to apologize for running away like that. She said that she's  
gonna be there to hold my hand the whole time. She's not gonna run away again. So I guess I took that as a sign to  
tell her how I really feel. She didn't even react to it. That's worse than running away. She made some excuse about  
how her mom needed her. It's OK though. She wouldn't want to take me to prom anyways.

_For, just this morning right there on her pillow_

_Was the cruelest of any surprise_

_And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands_

_The proof that she couldn't deny_

I had some hope. Not a lot,but some. Now that hope died inside. All my hair. Gone. I mean yea it grows back, but it  
makes me wonder will I be alive for it to? I told Oliver the news over the phone. I couldn't do it in person again. He cried.  
I've never heard him cry and it broke my heart. What's left of it anyways. I'm actually glad Momma and Daddy told everyone  
else without me. I can't handle the truth anymore. It hurts to much. This enemy...My enemy is winning. It's the rabbit and  
I'm the turtle. But I've fallen on my shell and can't get up. And no one can help me.

_Sarabeth closes her eyes_

_And she dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love was holding her close_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

My dreams are the only hope I have left. I dream of the future. Of what could have been. What I hope to be.  
I just want to live. I don't want to leave everyone behind. I can see it in all their eyes. They can't stand to look at me,  
cause they don't want it to be the last time they do. I feel like a bird without wings or a snake without it's tongue. Broken.  
Helpless. Lost. Lonely. I don't want to die. I want kids. 2 boys and 1 girl. The dream family. My own family. I want to kiss  
them goodnight and be the one who puts the smile on their faces. I want to teach them about love and life. I want to  
take them trick or treating. I want it all. Most of all I want Lilly.

Today hope as come back to me. Lilly coming over. She says she has something to tell me.

"Hey Lilly. Come on in." she smiles a little and walks through the door. I follow her to the couch and sit next on the opposite side.  
This makes her frown and I quickly sit closer.

"So what did you need to tell me?" I'm nervous. I have a right to be....right?

"Miley..it's about what you told me..over the phone...did you mean it?" She looks at me and I think I can't breath.  
Should I lie? Is it worth it for her to hate me?

"Lilly..." Deep breath. "Yes I meant it. Every word. I love you. I couldn't wait to tell you anymore...i didn't know if I had the time to."  
she's quiet and I'm afraid I've said the wrong thing. Just as I'm about to get up she pulls me into a hug so fast I can't breath.

"Oh Miley I'm so sorry. I love you to. I love you to." We sit there for who knows how long crying and holding on to each other.  
I've finally found my happiness.

_It's quarter to seven_

_And that boys at the door_

_And her daddy ushers him in_

_And when he takes off his cap_

_They all start to cry_

_Cause this morning where his hair had been_

_Softly she touches just skin_

_Tonight is the prom and I'm going with Lilly._ She left once we stopped crying saying she had to get ready. Oliver and his date,  
a girl named Erica, are here along with Jackson, Momma, and daddy. We're all waiting for Lilly now. Finally she arrives and  
daddy opens the door. She looks gorgeous. Her dress fits her body like it's a second skin. I feel so...ugly...with my dress  
and bald hair. I didn't want to wear a wig or a hat...speaking of hats..

"Lilly. Why are you wearing a hat?" she smiles that big smile I've come to love and takes the hat off. I burst into tears. She cut her hair.  
All of it is gone...I can hear everyone crying, even Jackson, Mr. macho himself is crying. I don't pay any attention to them as  
I walk over to Lilly and put my hands on her head. Her _hairless_ head. Skin. It's only skin.

"Lilly...why?" She looks at me as if I didn't know.

"Cause I told you already Miles. I'm holding your hand the whole way. Your not alone anymore Miley. I love you. Forever."

"Forever"

_And they go dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first true love is holding her close_

_And for a moment she isn't scared_

Tragedy fills all life. Everyone has battles and everyone has an enemy. The thing to do is to never give up, even if your  
bound to lose. You'll find that one person that will hold your hand through it all. They won't distract you from the dark,  
but they will sit in it with you waiting for the light. They will be your shield while you draw your sword. I may have not  
beaten my enemy yet, but I've found someone who will help me win the war.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay. I finished it. I hope you all have enjoy it and if you would please leave a review it would be greatly appreciated.  
I know there wasn't a lot of dialogue , but I felt that it was important to just see everything from Miley's point of view.  
If anyone would like my to do a pacific song this just send me a pm or mention it in a review. Again I hope you guys liked it!


	3. Dear Misery

**A/N: Well I am back once again with another one-shot. I've decided to change things up a bit in this one,  
so just to warn you I wouldn't be expecting happiness if I were you. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Hanna Montana. If I did I would surely know how to spell it without  
having to use spell check every time. I do, however, own an iPod touch which I am going to marry one day.  
**

**The song in this one is called Dear Misery and it is by me. I own all rights to it cause I wrote it. I've decided  
to do this cause I thought of a great one-shot to go with the song. Now please enjoy and review if you like.  
(which would be awesome too)**

* * *

**Dear Misery**

_Dear misery come on and jump right in  
Just listen to my story of way back when_

There are many definitions of the word pain. My favorite one would have to be : **something or someone that  
causes trouble.** Cause it sums up my life pretty well right now. Although I wouldn't use the words trouble. I  
would use destruction or heart break instead. It's much more true that way. I can't begin to tell you how much pain  
I've experienced over the last few days. Or was it weeks? All I know is it's been a while since I've found a reason to smile.

_It was a summer that seemed to last forever  
__just me and her against the wind  
__Singing our favorite song till God knows when  
__holding hands and kissing under the moonlight  
__A fairytale story, just without the end_

I was very happy once. I had perfect grades, my music career was at the top, and I had the perfect girlfriend. Yes,  
I said girlfriend. Somewhere along the lines of growing up, losing my mom, moving, and making new friends Lilly and  
Oliver, I fell in love. Being in love is something you can't describe with words and yet you can name thousands of feelings  
that go with it. Happiness. Joy. Loved. And on top of it all you smile so much it starts to hurt. But it's never that kinda of bad  
hurt, it's the kind of hurt that's telling you everything is so damn good not even pain can bring you down.  
Somewhere during that time of being in love and smiling till it hurt, I got hit blindsided by a train. A drunk driver not paying attention.

_But then the tide came in and drove us apart  
__A change in the wind_

It was a Friday after school. Me and Lily were suppose to go spend the day at the mall, shopping for some new outfits to  
wear to the concert next weekend. I was running late cause I had to stay in class for an extra 5 minutes. Apparently  
I wasn't paying enough attention in class. Being in love does that to you too. So once the teacher is done yapping her  
mouth I rush out of the class, eager to spend time with my love. Apparently my love had other plans. There she was,  
in front of **our** locker, kissing Oliver.

_Ohhh  
__Cause I've got memories from way back when  
Misery your my new best friend_

I'm hoping you can guess what happens next, cause it's not something I like to re-live. Yes, the hard cold truth is that  
my girlfriend was kissing, more like making out, with my other best friend. So here I am on a Friday night, sitting at home  
eating Ben and Jerry watching re runs of the old degrassi. Ya know the good one where there was Alex and Paige and  
how the fall in and out of love and blah blah blah blah. Same old story all the damn time.

If I was a director, I would make a movie where the princess doesn't get prince charming. No one would watch it and  
I would probably be the most hated director in the world, but I wouldn't care. I would be doing the world a favor.  
Love is like heroin. In the end your gonna end up more fucked up than you were in the first place. So just say no.

_It was a fall that seemed to stretch like the stars  
__just me and her against the clock  
__Spending time together every chance we could  
__writing our own story and playing the parts  
__We loved over and over again_

I'd like to think parents are the devil and the devil is God. See parents lie to you when your young. Telling you that  
love can beat anything and all that crap. While the devil just tells it straight. Your gonna have some great tragedy and die.  
Plan and simple. Parents sugar coat everything. Oh little johnny your gonna grow up into a handsome young man and  
find a lovely woman to marry you and have all your kids! The devil goes, no little johnny your gonna grow old and become  
a hobo that can't get a shower. No wonder everyone hates the devil. Stupid truthful bastard.

_But then someone came and changed the script  
__Making us close the curtains and call it quits_

You know what I hate? It's when people say sorry and they really don't mean it. Ok lets say I'm a wolf and I ate a sheep's  
baby. I would tell the sheep I'm so sorry for eating her baby and I feel horrible about it. It was such an accident.  
But in truth I'm saying, " look you stupid sheep. I ate your baby cause I was fucking hungry and now I'm gonna eat you."  
Lily came over to my house today. She was crying, saying she was so sorry and that she didn't mean it. It just happened.  
Lets just say I slammed the door in her face. The only reason people say sorry, is cause they got caught.  
Like the wolf and the sheep. I'm the sheep and lily's the wolf. Who would have thought?

_Ohhhh  
__Cause I've got memories from way back when  
__Misery your my new best friend_

I haven't been eating, sleeping, or talking to anyone lately. I just don't have the need to. Dad's worried and Jackson is...  
well he's just Jackson. I know they care, but the truth is I don't. Turns out Lily and Oliver aren't talking to each other right now.  
I still hope they burn in hell. I've gotten plenty of messages from both of them, but I don't answer. The only time I've ever felt like  
this is when momma died. It makes me think of all the times me and her fought and how I wish I could just take it back.  
You really have no control over your life. Your a puppet with strings. Sooner or later those strings are gonna be cut and  
your going to be nothing. Sooner or later your gonna be the baby sheep, left without any chance.

_It was a winter that seemed warmer than what the weather said  
__just me and her against the rain  
__Laying by the fire all night long  
__making promises we swore we'd keep  
__No matter what season the weather would bring_

It's hard to lose people you love. You feel sad and left behind. The only thing worst then that is losing yourself.  
When you got no one left to turn to, all you gotta do is look in the mirror and say you can do it. But when the mirror is empty,  
what are you suppose to do?

_But then the fire died, making us cold  
__along with our promises that seemed so old_

Ever since that Friday, I've been spiraling out of control. I'm losing all sense of reason and I have no hope left within me.  
My grades have gone so way down, I don't even have the strength to bring them up. Everything just doesn't matter anymore.  
The only reason I'm still singing is cause it's the only way I speak now. The only way I can express how I'm feeling. I still see  
Lily from time to time at school. Every time she tries to talk to me, I just turn my head and walk away. I can see she's hurt and  
that makes me so mad. What gives her the right to be hurt by all of this? She doens't get to. This is her . Maybe next time  
she'll learn not to drink and drive.

_Ohhh  
__Cause I've got memories from way back when  
__Misery your my new best friend  
_

_The spring we bid farewell now seems like a dream.  
Our broken story where they killed prince charming  
__all our promises being washed away by the tide  
__Our fire being put out by the wind_

_Taking a breath doesn't sound so easy, cause I've got  
__nothing left within  
__While you've found love once again  
__I'm left with misery as my new best friend._

_Ohhhhhhhh  
__Dear Misery, let me be your company  
__and you can be my best friend  
__I've got memories from long ago  
__I wish would end._

It's been 2 years, 24 months, 730 days, 17520 hours, 1051200 minutes, and 6307200 seconds since  
Misery has become my new best friend.

* * *

**A/N: holy crap. I think that was pretty long. The coolest thing was I just came up with it! Woooo go me.  
So please review and tell me if you liked it. The story and the song! Oh and I might be wrong about the math  
at the end, but I hope I'm not. Thanks for reading!**

**-Broken**


End file.
